Family Matters After All!
by SonicGirl Tatamire
Summary: This is my version of The Rise of Dakrai
1. Getting Home to Alamos and Baron Alberto

Tonio: Two entities that never should of meet cross paths in the Space-Time Rift. Their unbridled wrath has been brought about into the city. And the result destruction! What could the true meaning be of this terrible nightmare?! Godey's Diary huh?! Wow what an interesting find!

SonicGirl was on her way home from longest journey she had taken to the measures to get the greatest show in the world. Pokémon was created by her when her youngest cousin was only fourteen years old. Now she had come back to where it had all started in Alamos Town in the Sinnoh Region. She was traveling alone trying to get there to set up all her camera equipment to get all angles of her beautiful town. This town wouldn't be like it was if it weren't for her brilliant Grandfather, Godey Tatamire. She loved her Grandfather so much and was left heart-broken when she had to witness his death when she had held him for the very last time. She had lost two loved ones in Alamos Town and remembering them hurt her more than anything. She had to pull it together as the bus had come to her stop. Pulling her hood up on the cape she wore to disguise herself from any recognition she went on and sat to a man in red with a yellow sash with pink hair. SonicGirl looked at him for a moment and put the volume on her iPod she wouldn't hear him if he tried to talk to her. She was one step closer to seeing her sweet baby cousin Tonio Tatamire again in the ten years she was away on her journey.

As she had got closer to town the man sitting next to her got up and pulled her up too. He was determined to see what she had looked like underneath the hooded cape she was wearing. His hands were on her breast making SonicGirl blush a bright red which no one would be able to see under the hood. The bus came to a stop and SonicGirl went down onto the aisle with the man on top of her.

SonicGirl: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU RAPIST!!!

She ran off the bus letting the hood on her fly off of her and the cape fell off her too. The man had picked up the cape and held onto it until he had encountered her again. SonicGirl knew what she had to do. Wait in the gardens for Tonio if he had come through it that day; place a thing of wild red roses at her mother's grave and at Godey's Shrine. She ran to the gardens not knowing that the man she had encountered lived in the garden as well and not so far from where her house was. She was glad to be finally home and dropped all her stuff where she was with the man not far behind her hiding. She had spread out her arms and took a real big breath and said aloud.

SonicGirl: IT'S GREAT TO BE HOME ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!

She laughed and fell backwards into the grass laughing happily. It was great to home in the place she was born and raised and left her Tonio behind just to support him. She was wearing her Grandfather's suit coat and didn't care what got onto it. No matter what it always smelled like Godey and Godey had always smelled like different kind of fruit when he was alive. She smiled and gave a small giggle to herself. She had to admit everything was exactly the same since she had left. Nothing was disturbed. She turned around when she had heard a twig snap and knew someone was following her. She didn't care she went into her house and turned on the lights and locked the door. She had to start up with the cameras and that's what she had done for the entire day.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were still on the path to Alamos Town. They were waiting the moment they arrived and finally realized that they had arrived on the wrong shore. Luckily, Alice was on her usual route with her hot air balloon. She had given them a lift and was nearly knocked out of the sky from ruff air currents so Alice had reassured them. The four had come to Alamos Town garden's with Alice guiding them to the end of the garden where you could look out onto the Alamos Town Lake. The Pokémon that everyone had let out to play in the garden had started to get into a fight with one another. Alice had pulled out her leaf whistle and played Oracion. The Pokémon had stopped and got along fine again. Gallade one of the wild Pokémon in the garden had come to take Alice and the others to where part of the garden had been ransacked. SonicGirl on the other hand was sitting in a tree listening to her iPod and had not noticed their arrival to her part of the garden.

Alice: This is terrible! Who could have done this?!

???: It was Darkrai!

Alice: Alberto?!

Alberto: There have been several sightings in town!

Ash: Excuse me? Who's Darkrai?

Alberto: The Pokémon who wreaked this havoc!

Dawn: A Pokémon?

Alice: Darkrai must live here in this garden!

Brock: I've heard of Darkrai before. It can make you see nightmares.

SonicGirl had started humming a song and Alberto had caught onto it and went to the tree that she was sitting in and kicked it really hard. She had fallen out of it and landed on top of Alberto. She sat up again not knowing she had fallen on top of someone until Alberto and pushed her off of him and brushing the dust off of him.

SonicGirl: Real nice of ya to kick me out of that tree ya know.

She was wiping the dust that had gathered on the coat off of it so that it would have lasted longer than the last one that Lucario had nearly singed off from using his Aura too furiously. Alberto looked at her and remembered her body from on the bus and took her hooded cape from his bag and handed it to her. SonicGirl blushed as she remembered him as well.

SonicGirl: You're the guy from the bus! Um… thanks.

Alberto: Sorry about kicking you out of the tree. My name's Alberto. I'm the Baron around here. I'm really sorry about it. Are you alright?

SonicGirl: Yeah I'm alright. My name's SonicGirl. SonicGirl Tatamire.

Alberto: Nice to meet you too I guess.

Then a rustling noise had come from behind them and Alberto was the first to react to it. He had sent out his Pokémon, Lickylicky and made it use Hyper Beam on the bushes in which the noise had come from and they had heard a loud GAH! The voice had belonged to Tonio who stumbled out.

Tonio: Now why'd you do that for?!

He had fallen into a tree and his Pokémon, Drifblim had come after him. Both Alice and SonicGirl rushed to Tonio's aid. SonicGirl had held Tonio tightly making sure nothing else had occurred to him. Tonio felt comfortable with SonicGirl doing this but so much when Alice had hugged him at all.

Alice: You okay?

Tonio: Mmm-hmm

Alice: This is Tonio. He's a friend of mine and a scientist.

Tonio: I was inspecting a Space-Time anomaly that occurred. Something has happened.

He handed his laptop to Alice and started inspecting the damage done to the ruined place. A piece of it broke off and hit his head making Alice worry about where the piece hit his head.

Tonio: No no I'm fine.

Alberto: Alice you don't have to be so nice to him. After all, my dear you are to be my wife, remember?

Dawn: What?!

Ash: Huh?

SonicGirl: Whoa! Didn't see that coming!

Alice: Excuse me but I thought I told you no already! Come on I'm too young to think about marriage!

Alberto: Forgive me but this isn't the time and place for that kind of talk. Now that that's done why don't you come over to my place for a little dinner?

Dawn: Cool it! Alice is so not interested!

Alberto: Excuse me young lady, BUTT OUT!

SonicGirl: Someone has major problems.

Ash: Tonio who is that guy?

Tonio: Baron Alberto…

Alberto: So Alice lets get going? Huh?

Alice: You see Tonio's the one I like.

Alberto: Ha ha! You have quite a sense of humor my dear.

Tonio: So this is all a little joke. *laughs awkwardly*

Alice: Joke?! Humph!

Tonio: Huh? Oh Alice…

SonicGirl raised her head hearing something that no one else was able to hear and it went towards the direction that it had come from.

SonicGirl: Something's there.

Tonio: What?

SonicGirl: Don't question my hearing young man!

Tonio: Yes SG…

SonicGirl had looked down the path she had taken to get to her home. One of the potted plants had been cut in half and slid off and was trashed. Then a shadow appeared to see what had happened and SonicGirl took out a pair of sunglasses that weren't sunglasses but a computer that her cousin Kidd had and looked in them to see what was there from the camera that she had placed there the night before.

SonicGirl: Okay whatever is there I can't tell what it is from the view I have the camera angled at.

Tonio: A camera?!

SonicGirl: Tonio I'm filming the tenth anniversary movie for Pokémon here in the place where it all started from.

Then they had found out what the shadow was. It was Darkrai and he just started to appear from his hiding place out into the open.

Darkrai: DO NOT COME HERE!!

Tonio: It's Darkrai!

Alberto: I'd say so.

Dawn: Darkrai?

Ash: Afraid so!

Alberto: So it was you after all Darkrai! Go Lickylicky.

Lickylicky did as it was told from its trainer and attacked Darkrai only for Darkrai to dissolve back into the ground to escape the attack.

Ash: It's gone!

Alberto: What?!

Darkrai wasn't happy after that and used Dark Void putting Ash into a nightmare. SonicGirl had enough and chased after Darkrai for he had done the same thing to her Grandfather. She was stopped when Alberto grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked back to see Alberto looking at her. Her chocolate brown eyes connected with Alberto's purple eyes making her blush a bright red color. Alberto had pulled her closer and their lips had made contact with one another's. SonicGirl liked this and blushed more deeply not wanting to stop their kiss.

Alberto: Stay with me for the night?

SonicGirl: Sure why not.

She smiled at him and they had gone to Alberto's home into his bedroom where Alberto locked the door behind him. SonicGirl knew what was going to happen. Alberto had thrown off his sash to the side and started un-buttoning his shirt to reveal the six-pack that he had from a lot of working out underneath. SonicGirl blushed at seeing how fit and slender his body was. Alberto had then kicked off of his boots and slid his pants down only to leave his boxers on. He had come closer to SonicGirl pinning her down to the bed kissing her sweetly while sliding down her shorts. SonicGirl was too busy kissing him back to notice and didn't feel her shorts going down. The only thing she felt was Alberto push hard into her making scream of the pleasure of the feel. Alberto wanted this for a long time with the right girl and SonicGirl was that woman he had imagined to be. She was bleeding a little since she never had this bliss before and Alberto didn't care. He had pulled her closer and pushed harder into her and going deeper as well making her moan loudly.

SonicGirl: *moans a little more* Oh Alberto…

Alberto: *smiles and kissing her neck* Yes my love?

SonicGirl: *moaned even more* I love you…

Alberto: *groans a little* And so do I…

They continued this for a while and then stopped for Alberto had released into her. SonicGirl had laid closer to her lover's body panting a lot. Alberto had put his arm around her panting hard as she was and looked at her smiling and let her slip into a pair of his pajamas. They were made out of silk and were in red. This had brought out the color of SonicGirl's brown eyes and made her look really sexy. Alberto smiled as he had fallen asleep with SonicGirl tightly in his arms and kissed her before they did fall asleep in one another's arms that night.

And now this is the end of the first chapter until I write the second chapter you'll just have to live with this for now. I now own Alberto and the rest except for Tonio and Godey Tatamire. SonicGirl Tatamire is my original character and always will be. Until chapter two of Family Does Matter After All!

-SonicGirl Tatamire ^w^


	2. Godey's Return and The Battle

**Family Matters After All Chapter 2!**

** Alberto had woken up the next morning to only see the one he had fallen in love with still sound asleep close to him. But then he only realized one thing that would have gone wrong. **

**Alberto: *in his mind* Oh no! What if Tonio finds out I slept with his cousin!? He's going to kill me!!!**

**He had to think of something quick and he didn't have much time to do so for Tonio was already knocking on his front door. Tonio wasn't very happy and to make matters worse Alice had tagged along with him to see if SonicGirl was with Alberto.**

**Alberto: Hey SG. Sweetie wake up. You need to hide from Tonio so you and I don't both get into huge trouble! *shaking her as well***

**SonicGirl: Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up Alberto dearest! **

**SonicGirl had sat up on the bed only to see that Alberto was in a panic state. She understood and hid herself well from anyone's seeing eyesight. Alberto had put a pair of pants on and left his shirt off and answered the door only to see Tonio about to pounce on him. And that was what Tonio did. He pinned Alberto to the ground and kept his hand on his neck.**

**Tonio: Where is she Alberto!?**

**Alberto: Where is who Tonio? **

**Tonio: Where's SonicGirl!?**

**Alberto: Who's SonicGirl? I know no one of that name around here in Alamos Town!**

**Tonio: Alright cut the bull crap Alberto! I know she's here! She didn't follow me to the Space-Time Towers last night and that only leaves you to have her!! Now where is she?!**

**Alice: Tonio! Don't be so hard! What if Alberto's telling the truth?!**

**Tonio: Even if he is I know SonicGirl's here!**

**Alberto: Why Tonio?! I never knew you were interested in men! *changing the subject***

**Tonio: What?! No I'm not! I'm straight not gay!**

**Alberto: Well then look where you're sitting Tonio!**

**Tonio did what Alberto had said and noticed and blushed a real deep red. He had noticed he was sitting really close to Alberto's lower body. Alice had noticed and had thought Tonio was gay as well and ran out of Alberto's house as quickly her legs would carry her.**

**Alberto: Now get off of me before I call the police on you for sexual harassment in my own home Tonio! **

**Tonio: Whatever! If I find out that SG was with you last night your one dead man Alberto! *ran after Alice***

**Alberto: Alright SonicGirl you can come out now. *he said with a smirk on his face***

**SonicGirl had come out of where she was hiding only find herself in a deep embracement in Alberto's strong muscular arms. She didn't want to be let go for she was scared of what Tonio would do to her when she returned home. She looked up at Alberto and it seemed as if he had read her mind.**

**Alberto: You can stay here with me as long as you'd like. I'll protect you from Tonio or anyone else who tries to take you from me. I promise you.**

**SonicGirl: Really? You'd do that for me Alberto?**

**Alberto: Yes I would. You're more important than anything to me now. Our hearts belong with one another's and Tonio should have seen that in the first place when our eyes locked when we met that long week ago.**

**SonicGirl could only smile and put her head on his chest. She had heard his heart-beat in sync rhythm to hers. She liked the sound of it and didn't want to leave him either. She loved Alberto now and Alberto felt the same way about her back. But she thought something was wrong and she wanted ask Alberto about it.**

**SonicGirl: Um Alberto?**

**Alberto: Yeah what's up?**

**SonicGirl: The day I met you… I looked into the garden behind us to see someone like you but with blue hair. Is he maybe related to you in someway?**

**Alberto: Yeah he is. He's my cousin. His name's Angelo. A lot of people don't know this but I have a twin named Eros. I don't know what happened to him after my father made me Baron. I just know that he lived somewhere in Alamos Town.**

**SonicGirl: Wow you're lucky to have a brother. I had no one to keep me company except my grandfather Godey. It was lonely at times before I met Alice's grandmother Alicia.**

**Alberto: Awkward in some ways but that's really cool that you're Godey Tatamire's Granddaughter. I mean he was my idol growing up! He's the reason why I'm like this today.**

**SonicGirl: I'm sure Grandpa would have been honored to hear that from you Alberto. A lot of kids Alamos Town wanted to be like him when he was still around ya know!**

**Alberto: Hey I have a question for you now? How come I haven't seen a grave for Godey in the cemetery if he's dead?**

**SonicGirl: It's better to show than it is to explain it Alberto. **

**SonicGirl had taken Alberto's hand and directed him to a great white marble structure in the Garden that overlooked the lake. She took a key from around her neck that was labeled G.S. and Alberto looked at it weirdly.**

**Alberto: What does G.S. stand for SonicGirl?**

**SonicGirl: Godey's Shrine duh! I didn't bury my Grandfather like everyone else would have liked, instead I stopped time on his body with the help of Dialga and put him here.**

**Alberto: Okay? *he sounded a little bit confused***

**SonicGirl: I'm not gonna explain it'll take too long to do so. Just follow me okay?**

**Alberto had nodded and held onto SonicGirl's hand tightly so he didn't lose her. They entered the shrine and Alberto was amazed at how much valuable stuff Godey had owned even though they very poor to begin with. Alberto had figured out that SonicGirl was royalty. He had guessed she must have been a Princess but from where was that question. He wasn't going to pry in her business though and ask why her Grandfather was in big dept before he built the Space-Time Towers to repay everyone. SonicGirl had pulled Alberto into another room where right in the middle of the room in a roomy class case was Godey resting with his hands on his chest and it looked as if he was sleeping instead of him being dead. **

**Alberto: Is that really Godey's body?**

**SonicGirl: Yes that's my Grandfather. For some reason I've had this really weird feeling that maybe he'll come back for some reason. I know it's impossible but that's what I think.**

**Alberto: But what if you're right SonicGirl?**

**SonicGirl: Then I'll be the happiest person in the world to have my Grandfather again.**

**Alberto: Hehe I guess I'd be happy as well if I had my Grandfather back again after the hundred years he's been gone for. **

**SonicGirl: I suppose you're right but Grandpa meant to much to me so for raising me I thought this would be the best way to repay him at the least of things he's done for me in the pass… Sorry… It's just that I really, really miss him so much.**

**Alberto: It's alright I know how you'd feel too. **

**Alberto had put an arm tightly around her shoulder and the two of them left the shrine when something had happened outside. Alberto had SonicGirl close behind him running into the square in Alamos Town. They had both seen a bright pink light over light the entire town. Alberto had then known something was wrong without having to have SonicGirl tell him something was terribly wrong. As the two of them arrived in the square in Alamos Town the bright pink light that had appeared had disappeared in a matter of moments. The only thing they had heard was the voice of Darkrai.**

**Darkrai: GO AWAY!!!**

**Alberto: *had stepped right in with SonicGirl not far from behind him* Ah ha! So it was you after all Darkrai! No matter, go Lickylicky! **

**Alberto had sent out his Pokémon to battle Darkrai. No matter how many times Lickylicky had attacked Darkrai he was unsuccessful in doing so. In a matter of minuets of when the battle had started Darkrai had sunk into being a shadow and fled without a second thought. Ash was the one to chase after him then Alberto and Team Rocket right after him. They had followed Darkrai into an alley where he was recovering from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash was the one to find Darkrai and bring him out of his hiding place with Alberto, SonicGirl, and Team Rocket to find them.**

**Alberto: Let me handle this!**

**Ash: Baron?!**

**Alberto had attacked Darkrai and Darkrai being Darkrai dodged it and used Dark Void on Lickylicky. Lickylicky collapsed backwards onto the ground in a nightmare. SonicGirl had to move back a bit for Lickylicky almost crushed her because of the weight of the large Pokémon. Alberto was focused onto the place where Darkrai had disappeared and after a few minuets his appearance had changed from his handsome self to Lickylicky's form. SonicGirl was in awe just as Team Rocket and Ash were in. **

**Jessie: I don't know what's going on but could you explain to us what you're exactly up to!?**

**SonicGirl: Did that like really just happen to him?!**

**Ash: Aw man I must be having another nightmare! Pikachu I want you to wake me up right away!**

**Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Ash to wake him from the supposedly called nightmare and Ash was turned into a crisp. **

**Ash: Kay I'm good. **

**Alberto was shown his reflection in Jessie's makeup mirror only to let out a long scream.**

**Alberto: MY ROYAL TONGUE!!!!!!!!!! **

**SonicGirl: Damn you yell mad loud! *was moving her finger in her ear of how loudly he had yelled into her ear.**

**Ash had to bring them to the Pokémon Center right away and that was exactly what he had done to see that everyone was there. He had run in and stopped only to take three bouncing steps after he had stopped with SonicGirl behind him.**

**Ash: Guys we have a problem!**

**Dawn: We have a problem here too!**

**Alberto: Really people?! Then you don't even know the meaning of problem!**

**Dawn: Since when did Lickylicky talk!?**

**Alberto: I am not Lickylicky! I am the Baron Alberto!**

**SonicGirl: *was being crushed by one of Tonio's hugs* Tonio lemme go already! I can breath!**

**Tonio: Sorry *had let go of her when Alberto walked up to him***

**Alberto: Quick Tonio! Put me back to normal!**

**Alice: You act like Alberto!**

**Ash: He's telling the truth! He turned into Lickylicky right in front of us!**

**Jessie: And us!**

**James: Here's the real deal as proof.**

**1 Hour Later… **

**SonicGirl had stayed with Tonio when the battle between Palkia and Dialga had begun. Alice had strayed into the falling path of Palkia and Dialga. SonicGirl ran as fast as she could to knock Alice out of the way almost getting herself crushed to death. The last thing she saw was a bright blue light and warm and muscled arms around her to protect her. She woke up only seeing blurs around her. She was in the garden when she started waking up. How long had she been knocked out for? She looked up to see peaceful black eyes with glasses looking down at her. At first she thought it was Tonio and then she finally realized it was Godey!**

**SonicGirl: Grandpa!? But how is it possible!**

**Godey: Relax my little one. I was never dead but I left for a hundred years to protect something more important and I couldn't bear to take you with me. *he had SonicGirl snuggled into him tightly***

**SonicGirl: What could be more important than this town Grandpa?**

**Godey: Protecting our kingdom from ruin. I may be a genius but not a good enough one to predict this incident would be to occur. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner little one. *He returned SonicGirl's look and hugged her even tighter***

**SonicGirl: It's not your fault Grandpa! No one could have ever predicted when this would occur. *Returns his tight hug***

**Tonio was the one person who was in even more shock than anyone for he never realized it would have been possible for Godey to even come back after the hundred years he was gone. How would the town's people react to this if they even got a glimpse of Godey?**

**Tonio: SG! I'm sorry to interrupt but how are people going to react if they even see Godey a hundred years after some people assumed him dead?**

**Godey: That's easy… I'll just have to keep out of people's sight is all. Which could be a problem. **

**Alice: What do you mean?**

**Godey: It's easy really. People saw me rescuing SonicGirl out of Palkia and Dialga's way! **

**Tonio: He has a point there. But no matter! People might of thought they were just seeing things. And how were you able to use a move like that so powerfully?**

**Godey: It's a long story. I'd rather not explain it here and now when our town is in peril.**

**SonicGirl: Grandpa's right. We have to be able to help Darkrai in every way possible you guys. **

**Everyone nodded and they all headed in the direction to where they could be able to calculate the damage that the town had taken. That's when Tonio remembered reading something in Godey's Diary.**

**Tonio: But it didn't say what Oracion could be! **

**SonicGirl, Godey and Alice: Oracion?!**

**Tonio: You guys have heard of it before?**

**SonicGirl: Yes! Oracion is the song my mother wrote before I was born.**

**Alice: Yep! My Grandmother taught it to me when I was little to play it on the Leaf Whistle. **

**Godey: It's one of the music disks in the Space-Time Towers if you were paying enough attention to my diary Tonio. *Chuckled a little***

**They all headed to the Space-Time Towers to the center to where the bigger music disks were sitting in. **

**Tonio: There's no disk called Oracion in the music records but maybe it's here!**

**Godey: Well obviously! Why wouldn't it be here Tonio? **

**Tonio: I don't know! Why don't you all tell us you old crazy man!**

**SonicGirl: Don't you ever say that again to him Tonio! That's no way to speak to your elders and you know that! I raised you better than that!**

**Tonio: Sorry. It's just I'm under a lot of pressure right now.**

**Godey: Don't worry I used to get it a lot back in the days.**

**Tonio smiled as Godey had walked up to the one wheel of disks and spun it till he had gotten the disk he needed. Oracion was the disk directly under Alicia.**

**Alice: Why was it under my Grandmother, Godey?**

**Godey: Because she opened up Darkrai's heart to being a calm Pokémon that lived in this Garden with the rest and not to fight with them. I guess that's why Darkrai is so protective of you Alice. You remind him of Alicia. **

**SonicGirl: And trust me no one will be able to replace me. Darkrai and I are too much alike. **

**Godey smiled and nodded his head at her. He had given the disk to Ash and asked Alice of there was a quicker way to get up the towers. Alice had nodded and sent out her Chimchar to help them out with her hot air balloon. Godey was grateful for this for his legs were getting really stiff. It was the stiffness that was one thing he didn't need to slow him down one this. As the got up higher and nearer the music player on the towers, Palkia and Dialga flew past the balloon sending Dawn's Pokémon Piplup hurling downwards towards the ground. Ash reacted the quickest and let out his Pokémon Staravia to save Piplup. A part of Alice's balloon was broken off from one of Dialga's attacks sending Dawn off of the balloon basket and safely onto one of the towers platforms. Everyone sighed in relief as they had seen Dawn landed safely. Then Ash was sent off as well and landed next to Dawn safe and sound.**

**Godey: It's too dangerous to be around these two! We'll be knocked off before we reach the top! *Holding onto SonicGirl tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall out as well***

**SonicGirl: Grandpa's right Alice! We need to get to safety and quickly too! *Holding onto Godey as well***

**Alice looked at Tonio and Tonio had to agree with the two of them this time. Alice had told her Chimchar to get the balloon moving faster so they could make it to safety without anyone else falling out. Dialga had used an attack on Palkia that had missed and Darkrai took the full impact of it. That was when SonicGirl, Godey, and Tonio were thrown out of the basket. SonicGirl couldn't get a good sight on Tonio after all she had to hold onto Godey's arm tightly as she had taken her Pokémon named Dalkia out to save them from falling to the ground. They had caught sight of Alice as well as Alberto. Alberto was back to normal and was running to save Alice but unfortunately fell and hit the pavement on the bridge instead. Alice had jumped and lost her balance on the bridge wall when Alberto's Lickylicky had tried to pull her to safety. But since Lickylicky's tongue was too slippery the Pokémon lost its grip on Alice and she had almost fell if it weren't for a strong hand of someone to pull her up. Alice looked and it turned out to be Tonio. He had his Drifblim to help him pull Alice up.**

**Tonio: Excellent work!**

**Alice: Oh Tonio!! *Had ran into Tonio's arms holding him tightly while feeling his arms around her as well* Oh and thank you too Alberto.**

**Alberto: Humph! I'm over here. **

**SonicGirl and Godey had arrived moments after Tonio had saved Alice from a very painful death. Alberto almost let out a scream seeing Dalkia and her size, and also from seeing Godey as well. SonicGirl had gotten down from Dalkia helping Godey off as well and returned Dalkia to its Poke' Ball. Godey was having a bit of trouble on standing up and collapsed in a lot of pain.**

**SonicGirl: Grandpa!!! **

**Godey: I'm fine little one. Just a cramp in my legs is all little one. *Let out a small groan of pain***

**SonicGirl: Come on I'll help you Grandpa. Just lean against me for now. *Had put a supportive arm around him to help him stay balanced* Oh by the way Alberto this is my Grandfather Godey. Grandpa this is Alberto.**

**Godey could only nod to Alberto for he was in a lot of pain. Alberto had seen this and took Godey's other arm to help support him.**

**SonicGirl: I'll take over from here Alberto. *She smiled at him and set Godey down to get him onto her back to piggy back the rest of the way to the gardens***

**Godey was in so much pain that he had fallen asleep on SonicGirl's back. Alberto had smiled and stayed close to SonicGirl and then Tonio knew where she was that day. He hadn't realized that SonicGirl went with him because she loved him, and Alberto loved her back. Tonio smiled and then turned his attention to one of the garden pools where Darkrai was floating in the middle of it unconscious. Brock had gone in and fished Darkrai out of the water onto the pool's ledge when he had seen SonicGirl come with someone on her back. He walked up to her to see whom it was only to step back from recognizing Godey. SonicGirl asked him to keep it a secret and Brock understood why. He nodded at her when SonicGirl set Godey down waking him. Godey had taken SonicGirl in tight embracement and was smiling.**

**SonicGirl: There anything I can help you with Grandpa?**

**Godey: No I don't need anything little one. *Smiles at her***

**Alberto: But how'd he come back is my question? *He had kneeled down next to SonicGirl and Godey* **

**Godey: I'll tell you some other time but now is not the time for it. **

**SonicGirl was really worried for Godey. Having loose strength like that in his legs meant that something was terrible wrong with him. She didn't want to interrogate him with questions though and let him be to get a little more rest.**

**Tonio: Oh no! If those two collide again! It's over for all of us!**

**Godey had looked up and had the sign of worry in his eyes. SonicGirl had to reassure him that nothing would happen so long Ash and Dawn got the disk to the top of the towers. She held him a bit closer scared that they wouldn't make it and Alberto kneeled down beside her again to bring her into his arms. SonicGirl looked up at him and kissed his one cheek. Alberto returned the kiss as well on her cheek.**

**Godey: How long have you two been dating? **

**SonicGirl: A couple of days now… why do you ask Grandpa?**

**Godey: Oh nothing. Just that you'd two make a good married couple is all.**

**SonicGirl: Grandpa!!! **

**Godey: What? *Could only chuckle as well as Alberto***

**Alberto had pulled SonicGirl closer and held her tightly in his arms. He smiled and rocked her back and forth in his arms. SonicGirl had put one hand on one of his and held it tightly as well as holding onto Godey at the same time. Darkrai by that time had woken up and went off the use the last of it's power to save the town and buy Ash and Dawn enough time to get the disk up to the player.**

**Darkrai: THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONE'S!! *Used a combination of all his powers into one to block Palkia and Dialga's attack that would collapse the whole town into another dimension* **

**Godey: No! **

**SonicGirl: What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed if he keeps this up!!! **

**In no time Darkrai had used up all its power and was left paralyzed from using so much power up. He wasn't able to defend himself against the last attack that would make him no more. After the attack hit Darkrai flew straight up and disappeared piece by piece and dissolved into nothingness and was to be seen no more.**

**Alice: Darkrai no!**

**SonicGirl: Poor Darkrai!**

**Godey: But how is it possible for a legendary Pokémon to be killed from an attack like that and dissolve into nothingness?**

**No one was able to answer Godey's question. The fighting between Palkia and Dialga was getting worse now that Darkrai was out of the way. Ash and Dawn had put the disk in its place only to find that the tower's power was completely dead from the raging battle between Palkia and Dialga. They both had to use their Electric Type Pokémon to get the machine some juice in order to play Oracion to calm Palkia and Dialga from their fighting rage state. They had been successful and the machine had started up and finally the calming tune of Oracion had started.**

_**Listen now and hear a song**_

_**That will calm all beasts from wrath,**_

_**For all we can do for now and for all,**_

_**Is all kneel down and pray**_

_**For no matter how much worse it gets**_

_**Just remember this and it helps**_

_**For now our hearts beat as one,**_

_**The Oracion!**_

_**As our hearts beat as one**_

_**We call out to you our greatest plea**_

_**So please hear our call and spare the innocent **_

_**And hear our greatest prayer **_

_**As we call out to you our god**_

_**We can all raise our voice, to help to send our pray far**_

_**So now we can all and see that our hearts are one!**_

**Tonio: That's it! That's Oracion!**

**SonicGirl: You kept your promise on seeing Oracion together Grandpa.**

**Godey: Yes I know little one. *Was standing up to hold onto her***

_**For we all now that our sins are forgiven**_

_**But for now we call our for peace and remain**_

_**And come and hear our prayer **_

_**The Orac…ion!!!**_

**Bells continued to chime as Dialga left and Palkia was healed again from the song's magical power. Palkia had flown up to where Ash and Dawn and wanted to see what they're on request was for healing him again.**

**Ash: Palkia! Haven't you seen what you've done! You've destroyed the whole town! All of the garden and all the Pokémon! You bring this town back to the way it was before!**

**Dawn: You have to please Palkia!**

**Palkia: Gyru! **

**And as Palkia had used its power it had indeed restored Alamos Town back to its proper place in the hillside. Godey had overlooked the entire town happy to smell the fresh air around him that he had missed for so long. Alberto was happy as well and looked at SonicGirl and took her hand while getting onto one knee. SonicGirl blushed a lot.**

**Alberto: SonicGirl Tatamire even though I haven't known you long I fell as if I had. And will you marry me so I can spend the rest of my life with you? *He was looking up at her with a diamond ring in his other hand and was smiling as well***

**SonicGirl: Alberto! I don't know what to say!! Will this answer you're question? **

**SonicGirl had run up to him and kissed him passionately. Alberto had no other choice but to return the kiss back to her and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Godey looked over and smiled happy that SonicGirl had finally found someone she'd spend the rest of her life with. Tonio had looked at Alice and could only smile. He didn't know how to ask Alice if she'd go out with him for he thought he'd say something wrong and wouldn't but pushed it out of mind and concentrated on making Alice his once and for all. **

** They were all in the Garden on a platform in the back of the towers that overlooked the garden itself. SonicGirl had remained with Godey for Alberto was getting the one room ready for when both she and Godey moved in with him. They all looked down over the garden as they all had remembered the things Darkrai had done for them before his sacrifice. Godey had put an arm around SonicGirl and held her close for they remembered how well Darkrai protected the garden from all intruders. **

**Alice: Thank you Darkrai. For everything… *Crying***

**Ash: Yeah thanks Darkrai! You were trying to do the right thing! I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner!**

**Tonio had put a hand on her shoulder and they walked away together. Brock and Dawn followed as well as Godey and SonicGirl. Ash was the last to leave and Pikachu had caught a glimpse of a shadow and notified everyone. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back only to run back to the railing once again. **

**Ash: Darkrai! You're okay!**

**Godey: Like I said a hundred years ago. Nothing can beat Darkrai not even when Space and Time collide. **

**SonicGirl: Like I said. Somewhere In Space and Time A Legend Is Born. **

**They all looked up to where Darkrai stood overlooking the garden and the town as well. Tonio was about to ask Alice on a date and it looked as if she read his mind and stood close to him as if she replied yes to his question. **

**And that is where our tale ends.**

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Carry your dreams until they come true**_

_**Each breathe that I take, each moment away**_

_**I'll always remember you!**_

_**Everywhere I walk I see your shadow**_

_**And when I close my eyes I see your face**_

_**Every song I sing I hear your melody**_

_**There's not a moment that goes by**_

_**When you're not on my mind**_

_**You'll always be a hero**_

_**Never scared and braver than us all**_

_**Guiding light for me to follow**_

_**Always showing me the way **_

_**Right besides me everyday**_

_**I'll always remember you~**_

_**~Kristen Price**_

**And now is the end of another fabulous story made by yours truly. The Rise of Darkrai does not belong to me. Characters I do own are SonicGirl Tatamire, Godey Tatamire, Tonio Tatamire and Dalkia the second daughter of Palkia and Dialga.**

**The lyrics for Oracion I made them up in my head as I kept listening to it and I'll Always Remember You by Kristen Price are not my lyrics. So bye bye and tune in next chapter**

** ~SonicGirl Tatamire**


	3. Special Day Has Finally Come

**Note this chapter takes three years after the incident in Alamos Town and Godey's return to Alamos Town. What's going to happen in this chapter well you'll just have to wait and read on to find out what happens. **

** After three years of waiting SonicGirl Tatamire was finally getting married to the one she had loved for so long. It was from the three years that her Grandfather Godey had returned to Alamos Town after being gone for one hundred years and the when her town was almost sent into another dimension by Palkia and Dialga the rulers of Space and Time. She already had two children of her own with her beloved Alberto. One was named Lily and she was there first daughter. The second they had found on their door step with practically nothing at all they named her Holly. They were both born on the same day and in the same hour as well. This baby girl had belonged to Alberto's twin brother Eros. What happened to Eros you say? Well no one really knows where he disappeared to in Alamos Town. They had taken her in and she was very strong for her age. As if they were really twin sisters. It was from then Alberto knew he had to get their wedding together before the two girls were even a year old. Alice had walked out of her changing room to help SonicGirl get all ready for her wedding day. SonicGirl had made Alice her maid of honor since she and her baby cousin Tonio were to be married as well. She wanted first hand experience of it before her wedding day. **

**Alice: Oh SonicGirl won't Alberto be so surprised when he sees you! You're drop dead gorgeous! **

**SonicGirl: Wasn't I already Alice? *laughs a little with Alice***

**Alice: Well yes but Alberto's very lucky to have you as his wife I can tell you that. Even though you're way out of his league in the first place. I know that there's someone else out there better than Alberto but oh well. Enough of that, today's your special day and I'm not going to ruin it when Godey's approved you of marrying Alberto. **

**SonicGirl: More work less talk Alice. No offence, but you talk way too much. I can't see why Tonio's marrying you! There's someone else out there better for him than you.**

**Alice: Twos cay SonicGirl. I guess I can't argue with that. But still.**

**SonicGirl: No buts Alice!**

**Alice smiled and still worked on SonicGirl's hair. She had put into a bun and then left her hair down into a braid in the back of her head. She had to be careful of her ears since they she was elf. Her ears were more sensitive than human ears. She had to put the veil on last which was long and silky just like the dress SonicGirl had picked out to wear. She was finished when Tonio had walked in with the two girls. They had almost knocked off his glasses by the time he put them down. Alice looked behind over her shoulder and kissed his cheek when he came up to her after sliding his glasses back up his nose. **

**Tonio: Wow Alice you've done a pretty spiffy job on SG's hair.**

**Alice: Thanks Tonio. **

**Lily: *crawls up to her mother and makes a jester for her to pick her up* Mama.**

**SonicGirl: Okay Lily. Okay I'll pick you up. *she had picked her up and placed her on her lap***

**Lily: *smiles and snuggled into SonicGirl* Mama… *sleepy***

**SonicGirl had smiled and rubbed Lily's back as she drifted into a nap. Lily had looked like her father when she slept. She had soft pink hair that was a very light color of pink and soft maroon eyes. Holly on the other hand had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes like she had. Alice looked a little jealous for she wanted kids of her own with Tonio, but wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother yet. She defiantly knew that Tonio wasn't ready to be a father just yet. **

**Alice: I'm so jealous of you and Alberto, SG. You two already have two beautiful children of your own. I want kids but I'm just not ready to have that much of a responsibility yet and I think Tonio's not ready either to have kids running around the house. **

**Tonio: No I'm not. Not just yet. **

**SonicGirl: So cry me a river and spare me the drama already. **

**Holly: They weird like that Mama. **

**SonicGirl had to let out a laugh as well as Alice and Tonio. Just has Tonio was going to check on Alberto since he was the his best man even though Alberto didn't like him much, when Godey had came in slamming the door really hard, panting a lot.**

**SonicGirl: Grandpa what happened?**

**Godey: Way too many young women trying to get me alone! *sits down on the couch picking up Holly***

**SonicGirl: Poor Grandpa. But why are they trying to get an old man like you alone. You're not a pervert are you?**

**Godey: What?! Of course not! Why would you think of me like that in that way!**

**SonicGirl: Oh Grandpa, calm down! *kisses his forehead and sets Lily down beside him***

**Alice and Tonio were looking at each other and at Godey and kept repeating that process. SonicGirl smiled and slipped on the white shoes that went with her dress. Godey would be walking her down the aisle since he was the closest thing she had to a father. Godey had gotten back up to get something drink. Alice had already read his mind and handed him a glass of iced tea. Godey had thanked her and drank it and after wiping his mouth with his hand he put the cup down to help SonicGirl a little.**

**Alice: Godey!! Leave her alone!**

**Godey: I'm her Grandfather! I can help her if I'd like to so pipe down Alice. **

**Alice gave him a look and then left him alone. She directed her attention to Lily and Holly who were both now asleep together. Tonio had done the same thing and gave Alice a little kiss before he left the room to check up on Alberto. When he had gotten in there he had seen Alberto sitting down and the one table with his head in his hands. He wanted to know what was wrong and walked up to him.**

**Tonio: Hey Alberto. What's wrong?**

**Alberto: It's nothing Tonio. Just a bit nervous is all.**

**Tonio: I get it. SonicGirl's feeling the same exact way as you are. So don't worry. It's natural to get nervous at these types of moments. You can even ask Godey when he got married. **

**Alberto: Yeah I know. To SG's Grandmother Alicia. His second marriage he was forced into. SonicGirl already told me. **

**Tonio: Okay just take some deep breaths okay. Just think that you'll be married to SonicGirl in a matter of moments Alberto. *he smiled kindly at Alberto and patted his back and Alberto sat up and smiled***

**Alberto: What does she look like?**

**Tonio: You'll just have to wait for the reception to see what she looks like Alberto.**

**Alberto could only smile and stood up. Since he was ready he had to get going to the alter with Tonio, Godey and the girls. Lily and Holly would be traveling with them. They had knocked on the door and Godey had come out with the two sleeping baby girls in his arms. Alberto had taken Lily to hold the way there while Godey had taken Holly. **

**Alberto: Soon I'll be able to call you Granddad. After all you are SG's Grandfather.**

**Godey: Yes I know I'll be you're Grandfather-in-law Alberto. Now let us get going. **

**Alberto knotted and got into the car and looked up the room SonicGirl was still in and had seen her very briefly waving at them. He smiled and couldn't wait until they were married at long last. Godey patted his back happy to have a Grandson-in-law in a matter of moments. Alice and SonicGirl had soon left after Alberto and guys and the kids left the place and got into a car of their own to be driven to the alter. **

** When they arrived Alberto and Tonio were already at the alter shrine just talking to some of the relatives. Most of them were on Alberto's side of the family and others on SonicGirl's side of the family. Combined they were both very big. And for the first time Alberto had got to meet SonicGirl's Cousin Kidd Summers and her father Riley Aaron. He was Sir Aaron's Twin and was a Pokémon Breeder as well as an Aura Guardian of Iron Island. He breeded a Pokémon species called Lucario and Riolu. Kidd's mother had died and her last name was Summers so Riley thought it appropriate to make Kidd's last name Summers. There at the alter shrine Alberto had waited with Tonio on the step below to wait for the music to begin where SonicGirl would walk down the aisle with Godey at her side. Max was a good friend of SonicGirl's and she had made him the ring barrier for them since he looked cute to do the job. The music had started a couple moments after words and the two flower girls from town Alice had known went down the aisle first throwing the red rose petals and white tulip petals onto the white rug. Behind them was Alice in trail. After Alice had gotten to her place the wedding march had started and the doors opened up and everyone had stopped and all their jaws literally dropped at seeing the sight of SonicGirl and how she looked in the white wedding dress. Godey had his arm out and SonicGirl's hand inside his arm while he had walked her down the aisle. She had seen so many smiling faces but Alberto's smile was what mattered the most to her. There was her husband-to-be standing there in a white tux with his pink hair combed back except for his curl that wouldn't stay down was smiling down at her. Godey had accepted Alberto's hand gesture to SonicGirl. SonicGirl smiled and took his hand and held onto it as she was led up to the alter shrine. She was so happy that she was going to be married to this man in a matter of seconds without even thinking twice about it. **

**The Father: We are gathered here today to see these two souls in Holy matrimony. These two have been gathered here under the Holy Father to become one. Do you Alberto take SonicGirl Tatamire to become your lawful wedded wife?**

**Alberto: I do. *he smiled as SonicGirl slipped his wedding band onto his left ring finger***

**The Father: And do you SonicGirl Tatamire take Baron Alberto to be your lawful wedded husband?**

**SonicGirl: I do *smiles and Alberto slipped her wedding band on her left ring finger as well***

**The Father: I know proclaim you two as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. *closes the book and back away***

**Alberto smiled as he took SonicGirl in a tight embracement and kisses her passionately. SonicGirl was doing the same and everyone had gotten up and clapped at the two of them for they were now a married couple. Alberto had picked SonicGirl up in his arms and walked down the aisle with her and rushed her into the car with their children in her arms into the car back to Alamos Town. **

**Alberto: No going back now. *smiles as he kissed her again***

**SonicGirl: Nope. Just us and the kids and Grandpa in our little house in the gardens. *smiles and leans into him***

**And these two were so glad they were finally a married couple and they had returned to Alamos Town to live a peaceful life in Alamos Town or so they thought.**

**And here is the end of the chapter once again. Isn't that so cute that Alberto and SonicGirl are now married and to find out that that Tonio had the guts to ask Alice to marry him too. Godey had decided to move in with them two and lived and helped SonicGirl and Alberto raise their two children. Until next time this is Good-bye and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

** ~SonicGirl Tatamire**


End file.
